


the right night.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé didn't think she'd felt better in her life.or:  Padmé has been waiting for the right person and then for the right time to let her guard down.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	the right night.

**Author's Note:**

> I took this list of prompts that I had and did a [100 days, 100 drabbles challenge for Ben/Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202), and I had so much fun doing it that I'm doing it again, this time in reverse order, with Anakin/Padmé. So that's what this is. 
> 
> All of these will be exactly 100 words because drabbles by definition are ONLY 100 words, and I hope that you enjoy them. (And they will be all AU because touching Star Wars canon terrifies me.)
> 
> 100 days, 100 drabbles. Should be fun.
> 
> day 1, drabble 1.
> 
> Prompt 001 - sex.

Padmé didn't think she'd felt better in her life. She'd waited for a reason, wanted to do this with the right person, and then when she realized that Anakin was that, she'd thought about it for a while. But that night had been the right night to let her guard down and have sex with him, and as they laid there and their breathing slowed, she just knew that it had been perfect. Her eyes were closed until she felt a kiss along her shoulder, heard the whispered question, and she answered. She was more than alright. She was fantastic.


End file.
